The Summer of Unexpected Love
by purplepeopleeater122000
Summary: Hermione heads off to work at hotel as far away from magic as she can get after her break up with Ron. A summer of muggles and beaches was the thing she needed. And what does she get? Fred Weasley. Just when she thought she'd get a peaceful summer.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to point out a couple of things. Number 1: No I'm not stopping on Beauty and the Beast. Ill be working on this and that sporadically so I can't promise updates will be every day or once a week because I honestly don't know how often anything will be updated. Number 2! I got the idea for this from a book I personally love called So Inn Love by Catherine Clark and yes, I borrowed the hotel from that book and also Miss Crossley is from the book as well. But this is my first Fremione fanfic and I hope you guys like it! And I'm going to stop jabbering now so you can read. And review :D Thanks!_**

**_~Lynn_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"My name is Miss Crossley and I am the manager here at the Tides Inn."

Hermione Granger quickly gave the stern woman a firm handshake, stated her name and found an empty corner of the luxurious lounge she found herself in. Surrounded by muggles, she felt more at home than she had in months, to be quite honest. She sat back in the chair she had found and pulled a book from her knapsack and found herself sucked into the imaginary world of romance and adventure.

A month ago, she would have never saw herself as an employee at a muggle resort on the coast of the small state in the U.S. called Rhode Island. Yet here she was, and to be perfectly honest, she felt relieved. Yes, relieved, to be away from the buzz of the wizarding world, knowing no one would follow her. The only person the smart witch had told was one Mr. Harry Potter, knowing he wouldn't be nosy enough to follow her. He had looked upset that she was leaving, but he had nodded understandingly.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?" Hermione looked up from her lost thoughts to find the entire room had filled up with other employees and were all staring at her. Guess she got hadn't noticed Miss Crossley had started the orientation.

"Sorry ma'am," she mumbled, carefully closing her book and tucking it into her bag.

"As I was saying, welcome everyone to the lobby of the beautiful Tides Inn. My name is Miss Crossley and I am the general manager of the hotel." She paused for dramatic effect. She began passing out pamphlets, that were titled with headers, such as "The Guest is Always Right" and "Proper Ways to Greet Customers."

Just as Miss Crossley opened her mouth to talk again, a familiar tall freckled red head rushed through the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late," he blurted out nervously. "I got lost trying to find this place!"

Fred Weasley. What was Fred Weasley doing in Rhode Island? At orientation to work at a muggle hotel, none the less? She had come here to get away from magic and her life and her ex's brother had followed her here. Hermione peered around the corner of her book, waiting for George to come running in at any moment, or worse, Ron. Seconds passed and no one came however, but she still hid her face behind her pamphlets.

Looking around the room and sighing, Hermione realized the only open space available in the lounge to sit was the arm chair next to her. This was going to make it nearly impossible to hide her face for much longer.

Miss Crossley gestured to the open chair for him and smoothed the nearly nonexistent wrinkles on her clearly ironed khaki capris and straightened her already perfect name tag before looking up. "I expect you to be on time next time Mr. …. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?"

Fred quickly took his seat and gave Miss Crossley one of his signature smiles. "Fred Weasley," he stated before casually winking and resumed to making the seat his own.

"Mr. Weasley? Very well. I expect you not to be tardy the rest of the summer Mr. Weasley," peered over her thin glasses and then proceeded to scan the rest of the room. "That goes for everyone else in this room as well. Tardiness is not tolerated at the Tides Inn." The older woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "You may all mingle. I have some other. . . business to take care of. Be ready to go over policies in 15 minutes." And with that, she turned on her perfectly polished heel and was gone.

With the person in charge gone, everyone began to get up and chat, the room quickly filling with small conversations.

Fred turned to Hermione, who had very quickly grabbed her book out of her bag and shoved as much of her face into it as she could. "Are you new around here as well?" he asked her casually. Of course, leave it to Fred to talk up the closest girl to him.

Her head still stuffed inside her book, she nodded slightly. She silently praised herself for putting her bushy mess of hair into a braid this morning, which made it look much more tame and not as noticable.

He rose his eyebrows, examining the girl, who appeared to be shy and extremely interested in the book she was reading. "Do you have a name?" he asked smirking. "Mine is Fred." Fred glanced down at her knapsack, which happened to have Hogwarts, A History poking out the top. His eyes widened. His voice lowered to a whisper. "You went to Hogwarts?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione slowly lowered the book to where only her eyes were visible. Fred didn't think he was in for any surprises but this topped the cake. "Granger?" he had to stop himself from yelling. "I should have known. Who goes to work with muggles in America and brings a book about Hogwarts?"

Hermione dropped the book in her hands to her lap and shushed him. "Please don't draw any attention to us," she begged him. "I came here to get away from magic and Ron and, well, everything. But I see that's going to be impossible now." She sighed, looking defeated, and then looked completely worried. "Please don't tell Ronald where I am!" she practically shouted.

A few people began to glance in their direction as she raised her voice, but they quickly glanced away. Hermione lowered her voice again. "I don't want anyone to know where I am, Fred." she clarified. "The only person I told where I was going was Harry and I want to keep it that way."

Fred blinked, unbelieving. He had told George at the beginning of the year that he needed a vacation after his break up with Angelina. He hadn't even known ickle Ronniekins and Granger had even been having problems! He scolded himself inwardly to pay more attention to the lives going on around him, though deep down he knew it wouldn't do any justice. But what a coincidence that they had somehow ended up in the same place. Something smelled fishy; besides the ocean that they were very near.

Hermione continued staring at Fred with wide eyes, awaiting an answer and possibly an explanation, which she thought she deserved. Fred finally glanced up at her and began laughing however. She frowned, confused by his reaction. "Whatever is so funny about this Fred?" she asked, still frowning. Weasley boys are a completely different species of boys, Hermione decided in her head. None of them were right in the head.

Fred laughed for a minute more and then stopped, wiping his eyes. "George is messing with me isn't he?" he asked, looking around frantically. "I knew he was great but this is going too far."

Hermione watched him like a puppy chasing it's own tail. "What are you talking about," she asked tiredly. This whole situation was giving her a headache. She needed a migraine potion, which she had so cleverly packed in her expanded purse, which was tucked away carefully in her bag, along with all her other magical things. She thought it would be smart in case an emergency erupted to be prepared.

The frantic looking stopped as a refreshed Miss Crossley walked back through the door to the day lounge, rubbing her hands together. She clapped twice to get everyone's attention. Hermione tucked her book back in her bag and focused back on the woman in charge, her mind still racing. "Let's get to those pamphlets now!"

* * *

_**How was it? Terrible? Okay? Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks again guys! You're all amazing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_

_**I would like to thank briannegrace for being my first follower and Extremefire321 for being my first favorite on this story! Thank you so much guys!**_

**_Also, I can't believe I'm posting another chapter of this so soon. The writing fairy has visited me 2 days in a row! How nice!_**

_**And third, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is:**_

_**If you know it, I don't own it!**_

_**Read, review and enjoy!**_

_**~Lynn**_

* * *

It had taken Miss Crossley two hours to talk about the three pamphlets. And then came the part that Hermione had been dreading: Room assignments. Would she be paired with a loud girl who was up with random boys all hours of the night? Or a girl who would throw parties every weekend? Or worse: A slob. Hermione had come here for some peace and quiet and maybe to read some new books before bed at night. That wouldn't happen with a loud roommate.

"I'm putting the sheet with your roommates, as well as your room number on the wall by the door. Please wait until I leave to look, as I don't want to be crowded by my employees." Miss Crossley forced a smile. "Then, please feel free to go move into your room. But be back here in one hour! Then I will be giving you a tour of the hotel and everyone will be learning where they will be working, for those of you who don't already know."

As Miss Crossley exited the room, everyone got up to look at the sheet that destined who they would be spending the summer with; everyone except Hermione.

Fred came back over to his seat with a grin on his face. "Hermione aren't you going to see who you're paired with?" he asked expectantly. "I got roomed with someone named Zeke Waterford. What kind of name is Zeke Waterford?" he joked, trying to get a smile out of the witch, who had again, busied herself in her book.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. "Well I would assume that is the name his parent's gave him," she began sarcastically.

"Oh ho!" Fred exclaimed. "The serious one has jokes!" he laughed.

As he laughed, a tall boy with spiked blonde hair and black sunglasses on top of his head came into view and introduced himself. "Hey dude, I'm Zeke. Are you Fred Weasley?" he asked. Fred nodded, trying to be enthusiastic. "I heard your name when you came in earlier, but I thought I'd ask, just in case," he added sheepishly. "I'm going to assume neither of you are from around here. Your accents stick out like a sore thumb."

Fred and Hermione both laughed nervously. "No we aren't," Fred began, but Hermione didn't stick around to hear what else he planned on saying.

She quickly got up, realizing the space around the sheet was clear. As she approached the sheet, she realized it was divided into two groups: first floor, which was all boys; and second floor which was all the girls. She slowly scanned the girl half of the list finding her name all the way at the end next to room 213 and someone named Aaron Cartman.

_Aaron Cartman? s_he thought silently. _That sounds like a boy's name._ She smiled at her own joke and turned around to scan the room. Girls and boys alike were scattered everywhere; some of the girls were squealing and hugging and some of the guys were bumping their fists together and whooping loudly. _How in the world am I going to find this girl?_ She wondered to herself.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, which made her jump. She turned around immediately to a shy looking young girl, no older than herself was staring at her with wide eyes. "I'm really sorry to bother you," she said quietly. "But are you Hermione Granger?" she asked.

Hermione smiled at the young girl. She was pretty, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes which shined brightly as she spoke. "Yes," Hermione laughed nervously. "I was just trying to figure out how I was going to figure out who you were," she smiled.

Aaron returned a smile. "I came in right before you did, so I happened to catch your name," she smiled. She was still quiet when she spoke, but it was a little more confident when Hermione had smiled at her.

She seemed nice, Hermione had decided as they went to gather their things and find their room together. As Aaron grabbed her bags, Hermione noticed several books sticking out of the top. Aaron caught her looking however and turned beet red. "I love to read," she smiled, still blushing.

Hermione almost laughed as she pulled three books from her knapsack. "I have an addiction," she admitted. The two girls began laughing and carrying their things to their room, conversing about each's favourite books and characters.

Fred watched from a distance as he gathered his things and followed his roommate who had been here for two years previously and knew his way around. Seeing Hermione here had been a complete and utter surprise. He had a sneaking suspicion that George and Harry had something to do with the two of them ending up in the same place.

I mean, how does two people from a completely different country, end up working in the same hotel in an extremely small state? This couldn't be a coincidence Fred decided. And he was going to send a Howler to the two wizards who thought they were being tricky back to England. _Well jokes up, _Fred thought to himself, trudging up a steep flight of stairs to a rickety looking building.

Zeke looked behind him to a panting Fred and grinned. "This is our living arrangements for the summer. It doesn't look like much, but at least its air conditioned," he explained and turned around just in time to avoid walking into two of the other employees, who happened to be beautiful blonde girls.

Fred whistled appreciatively, only to hear a disgusted sound from a few feet behind him. He turned to see Hermione and her roommate trudging up the stairs behind them. "Stalking me now Granger?" Fred shouted behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes to Aaron and smarted back, "You wish. This just happens to be the only way to the dorms."

Her sarcasm made Fred snort with laughter and then continue to follow Zeke into the old building that happened to be their living quarters. The first floor was crowded with a lot of boys running around from room to room, hooting and hollering, with loud music blasted from an unknown room. They made their way to their room, 112.

The room was fairly small, with two twin size beds, one dresser in the middle and a small desk in the corner. Fred stopped in the doorway. He eyed a small object on the desk with numbers on it suspiciously. Zeke had already set up on a bed, but quickly stopped noticing Fred had been giving the alarm clock the evil eye.

"Is something wrong with the alarm clock?" he asked slowly.

Fred cocked his head to the side. "What the bloody hell is an alarm clock?" he asked inquisitively.

Zeke gave him a confused look. "Do they not have alarm clocks where you're from?"

Muggle objects. Mr. Weasley had mentioned a muggle machine that woke people up in the morning and he was beginning to wonder if this was it. "Oh an alarm clock!" Fred laughed nervously. "Of course we do!" he saved. "They... just... don't look the same as they do here I suppose."

Zeke shrugged his shoulders and resumed taking his clothes out of his bag. "I'll take the bottom two shelves of the dresser if that's all good with you," he tossed over his shoulder.

_We only get two shelves to put everything in?_ Fred thought. "Yeah, no worries," he replied quickly. This room was begging for Fred's help. A little magic never hurt anyone. Or at least not in this case. He decided to "readjust" the room when Zeke left. Hell, what no one knew, couldn't hurt them!

Hermione and Aaron finally found their way up the stairs and down the hall to their living quarters to find the most awkwardly shaped room they had ever seen. Aaron sighed from beside Hermione.

"I've heard of this room," she started telling Hermione.

However, two girls popped up behind them, giggling. "So you guys ended up with 213, huh?" one of the girls managed to get out, though it was almost incomprehensible from all the giggling.

"Yes," Hermione calmly replied.

"Good luck," the other giggling girl added before the two girls ran off.

From below their room, all Hermione could here was a blasted song from the boys dorms. She turned around to close their door as they squeezed through the strangely shaped door. Getting a look at the room, there were two small twin size beds on the right side, where the ceiling came down at a strange angle (which, Hermione noted, would make it difficult to not hit her head on waking up), and then a small closet and a desk to their left.

Hermione thanked her luck for packing her bottomless bag, because by the looks of it, she would definitely need it. "I'll take the right half of the closet if that's okay with you," Hermione smiled at Aaron, who was unpacking her stack of books onto the desk.

She looked up briefly to smile and give a short nod.

Pausing briefly, Hermione set her things on her bed and looked out the small window longingly. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." she snnounced. "Would you like to come with me?"

Still pulling more books out of her bag, she shook her head. "No that's okay. I'll meet up with you back at the hotel, okay?" she acknowledged.

Hermione nodded and set off to find the beach, to maybe stick her feet in the ocean for a moment. Racing down the stairs and out of the stuffy building, her feet found a path, which she hoped would lead her to her destination. When suddenly a pair of arms picked her easily off the ground and ran quickly through the sand.

And just when she thought she was going to have a peaceful summer.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Can you guess who it is? Haha Hope you guys liked this chapter! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Chapter 3:/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"A/N:/span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"The writing fairy has visited me three days in a row! It's a miracle! /span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I want to apologize for the simple fact that I know this story is moving kinda slow, but I need to get the boring beginning stuff out of the way before I get into the good stuff I have planned! So please be patient! It'll be better I promise!/span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"As usual, if you know it, I don't own it./span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"emstrongspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Enjoy! RR :)/span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hermione gasped for air as she finally found the surface, only to hear the familiar laughing of one Fred Weasley. She stood up, knee deep and drenched in the salty ocean water, a frown indented on her face. "Was this really necessary?" she yelled, over the loud waves that sprayed her back. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Fred tried to hide the smile on his face, but failed miserably. "Oh c'mon Granger! Lighten up!" he hollered as she stomped by, dripping buckets on the sand as she walked. "At least smile!" he shouted as she stomped up the sandy wooden stairs leading up to the dorm rooms, no doubt to change out of her clothes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"He watched her as her feet flung sand in every which direction and clung to her legs as she walked and grinned, ear to ear. He shook his head and shook the water off his feet, making his way back to the hotel./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"When Hermione finally got in a set of dry clothes, settling for a light pink blouse and pair of long khaki shorts, she made her way back to the hotel, followed by a suddenly talkative Aaron. Hermione didn't anything the girl was talking about, though she was trying hard to pay attention; it just wasn't working. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Fred Weasley. She couldn't believe it. How had this happened? Hermione sighed loudly and then smiled sheepishly when she noticed Aaron staring at her. "Sorry," she apologized and then sighed again. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Aaron hid her mouth with her hand and giggled. "I knew you weren't listening when I asked you if you were planning on eating sand for dinner and you mumbled a 'yeah sure' at me." Her bright blue eyes shining with amusement. "This wouldn't have to do with the red head you've been exchanging insults with does it?" she asked, curiosity filling her voice. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hermione snorted loudly. "Of course not!" Peering over to her roommate, it was clear she didn't believe her. "Okay ,maybe a little," she admitted reluctantly. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Clapping her hands, Aaron looked delighted. "I knew it!" she squealed. "Is he an ex of yours? Did you go to school with him?" she questioned heatedly. "Spill some details!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hermione pulled a pair of small black sunglasses out of her back pocket and continued walking. "I did go to school with him. Well, he and George were two years above me, but I did go to school with his prat of a brother. Then after the war and school and such-"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Wait wait wait," Aaron interrupted urgently. "What war?" she demanded. "I don't remember any recent wars in England; at least not since World War II." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Smacking herself mentally, Hermione tried to save her slip up. "Did I say war? I meant to say... warnings! Warnings from people at school," she said nodding. "Yes that's what I meant." Aaron was looking at her with a confused look on face, head cocked to the side. Quickly moving forward with her story, Hermione continued, "I started dating Fred's younger brother, Ronald. But he cheated on me and then dumped me for the blonde bimbo," she vented icily. "And that's when I decided I need to get out of the country for the summer. The only person I told where I was going was my best friend, Harry, who wasn't supposed to tell anyone," she added under her breath. "But I suppose he went and told George. There is no way we ended up here coincidentally," she finished. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Looking genuinely interested, Aaron nodded. "I have to agree. There is no way the two of you could have ended up in the same small town in Rhode Island of all places at the same time," she commented. "But Fred is adorable!" she exclaimed. "Why not have a summer fling with him?" she added slyly./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"No no no no," Hermione interjected. "I'm done with boys. I'm here to do a job. This is supposed to be a peaceful, uncomplicated summer," she finished. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emEven if Fred does have dreamy eyes,/em she thought mindlessly. Wait what? Did she really just think that? No. No. No. No. She sternly told herself as they entered the lounge room for a second time that day. She immediately went to the seat she had been sitting in before, where Aaron happily accompanied her, sitting in the seat Fred had occupied. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Within five minutes, most of the room had become filled with laughing girls and rowdy boys, playfully wrestling around on the floor, Fred and Zeke among them. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Miss Crossley entered the room promptly as the time was up and everyone who wasn't already seated scrambled to find a chair. Fred and Zeke quickly found seats directly in front of Aaron and Hermione, which cause her to scowl. There had been plenty of seats available in the room! Why did they have to choose those ones?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Turning around in his seat to face her, Fred grinned and raised an eyebrow at the scowl painted on her face. However, he never got to find out what her anger was about, because Miss Crossley clapped, calling for everyone's attention. "Time to tour the hotel," she announced and scaring Fred, causing him to turn around. "You will not touch anything and you will be on your best behavior," she said sternly, eyeing a few of the rowdier boys Hermione didn't know the names of. She thought she had heard one announce his name as Hayden earlier, but she hadn't been positive./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Some of the guys groaning, everyone followed a speedy Miss Crossley into the hallway to see where their fate for the summer laid./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Front desk clerk. At least she would be inside in the air conditioning, Hermione thought to herself. Aaron got stuck in the daycare group which assembled on the beach most days; except the occasion stormy day where they would be in the activity building, which was usually set up for the elderly with chess and such. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Tomorrow was training day and Hermione would have to learn how to finagle a computer, which she had no experience with. She realized how out of touch with the muggle world she had really come since her days at Hogwarts, which seemed much longer than a measly two years ago. She was barely 20, but still felt no older than 16. /span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Fred was still taking in the news. A life guard. Did he even know how to swim? He had never tried to before. What business does a wizard have in the water? No, being a broom in the air had been more his style. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Oh if only George could see him now! He could only too well see him rolling in the sand laughing, flinging the gritty substance everywhere with his feet. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"That settled it. Fred was going to learn how to swim. And maybe always keep his wand hidden on his person. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"He wondered what Hermione had gotten. He scratched his head trying to remember. He wished he had paid more attention, instead of having to wonder. Would he see her at all during the day? Fred wasn't sure why he cared so much. So instead, he shook the thoughts from his mind and raced over to Zeke, who was also a life guard for the summer and asked if he would give him some pointers for the water before training in the morning./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal" align="LEFT"strongemOkay so I have no idea how anyone likes this story mostly because I haven't had a huge reaction from anyone. Reviews are good! Good or bad! I can take criticism! Thanks for reading guys! You're all amazing! 3/em/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_**The writing fairy who usually plants ideas in my head flew away, therefore I apologize if this chapter is not what you hoped for. I'm not so satisfied with it, but its as good as its going to get. Sorry its so short!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**_

* * *

Fred flung the door open to his air conditioned room and flung himself onto the cool sheets on his bed. He sighed with sweet relief and let the cold sheets cling to his sweaty shirtless body.

Life guarding is hard work! He had to swim, which he discovered isn't too hard, but still felt that wizards did NOT belong in water. Did muggles know what were in those waters? He thought muggles were supposed to be smarter than wizards!

He grabbed a bright red towel and a fresh set of clean clothes and headed to the shower to wash away all of the memories of the earlier day, like he heard muggles often did.

* * *

Hermione pulled on her bathing suit, which was red outlined in gold. She smiled at the irony of her house colors, knowing no one would understand why these were the colors she chose. No one, except Fred of course.

Fred. She shook her head as she walked alone to the beach front. Of all the people she could get stuck with, she could think of worse, but this was still not what she had saw in her mind as the perfect summer. They had eaten breakfast this morning, not keeping up much of a conversation; although their roommates had kept up a rousing debate on the perks of living on the east coast to the perks of living on the west coast.

Zeke and Aaron had been spending a lot of time together during the day, and quite honestly, Hermione was becoming suspicious if there wasn't something going on with the two. Aaron deserved someone as smart and well thought out as she was, and well to be blunt about it, Zeke didn't really seem to cut it.

In fact, the more Hermione thought about it, she wondered if she was really thinking about Aaron and Zeke, or if she was really thinking along the lines of her and Ron. Ron just didn't understand her. He never took the time to have an intelligent conversation with her. He only thought of himself. And he always wanted sex.

Sure, she wanted a family. Right after the war ended, she and Ron had tried. And tried. Time after time, failure after failure. Ron used to get angry, saying Hermione didn't really want a family and that she was doing it on purpose. Like she could control when she got pregnant. They hadn't used contraceptive spells and she hadn't been on muggle nor wizard birth control.

She spent months on end crying and blaming herself, but not anymore.

_When did this walk become so long? s_he wondered, finally reaching her destination of cold ocean waves. Turning around and expecting Fred to be there, she was surprised to see she was completely alone on the beach, which she did not complain about.

Quickly dunking her entire body in the salty cold waves, she shivered involuntarily. Sighing with sweet relief she began to float on the water and take in the warm sun rays with the cold water and felt a sense of relaxation for the first time that summer.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of the sun disappear, causing Hermione to open her eyes to see what was blocking the sunshine. "You," she groaned, seeing Fred and closing her eyes again.

"You're out here alone," he commented, a smile on the corner of his mouth. "Now Granger, there could be Death Eaters about. I don't think this is such a good idea," he teased lightly.

Hermione stood up, the water up to her stomach and splashed a handful in water in Fred's direction, a smug smirk on her face. "Death Eaters Fred?" she mused. "Really? I'm pretty sure there are no Death Eaters in Rhode Island," she countered.

Fred put his hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt. "And I had your best interests at heart!" he contended, pouting and wiping the salt water out of his eyes, the salt making his eyes water. "So I was thinking," he began.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That sounds dangerous," she commented. "But continue."

"I resent that!" Fred blurted in protest. "I haven't done anything dangerous to you since we got here! Except when I tossed you in the ocean, but I don't count that, as I was also there to save you; if you needed saving that is," he rambled. Hermione tilted her head to the side. What was he getting at? "At any rate," he continued. "So I was wondering if you wanted to catch dinner on Friday? I've been asking around and everyone says there is a really good little Italian restaurant around the corner; within walking distance mind you-"

Hermione cut him off. "Fred Weasley, are you asking me out on a date?"

Fred looked appalled. "Granger what kind of sleaze do you think I am?" he asked, his face bright red. "I can't be friendly and ask my dear friend Granger to go for a lovely dinner?" he asked, all the heat was gone and quickly replaced with a sweet smile plastered across his face. Almost too sweet.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning?" she demanded.

"Why sweet Granger, why would I ever do anything to you?" he asked, smile stick spread sickly sweet on his face, as he turned around and walked away.

"I'll figure it out!" she hollered after him, squishing her toes in the sand as she thought.

Over his shoulder he shouted back, "Whatever you say!"

What was she getting herself into now?

* * *

_**I am so sorry this chapter is so cruddy guys. If there is anything you would like to see in this story, don't be afraid to toss some ideas my way! Thanks for reading :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

So i haven't been getting much of a response from this story, so I probably won't be updating this anytime soon. I'm really sorry, but I don't want to continue updating this story if no one likes it! Again, to everyone who did like it, I sincerely apologize. If you have any story requests or comments, please don't hesitate to message me, or if you would like to tell me what you don't like about this one so I know not to make the same mistakes in the future, please feel free to do that as well! Thank you for all your support!

~Lynn


End file.
